Survivor, ER Style
by Adrienne2
Summary: A Survivor/ER crossover.
1. Day 1

Survivor, ER Style: Part 1

Survivor, ER Style: Part 1

By Adrienne

Spoilers: Everything through "Survival of the Fittest" except for Elizabeth's pregnancy and Carter's relationship with Rena.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Survivor" or "ER" and make no money off this story.

Author's Note: The rules and everything aren't exactly the same as on "Survivor", so bear with me. I live for feedback, so please email me!

Day One

__

(A beautiful beach.)

Donald: Hello, and welcome to "Survivor, ER Style". I'm your host, Dr. Donald Anspaugh, former Chief of Staff at Cook County Hospital. For the next 45 days, sixteen past and present employees of the hospital will be stranded here, on this beautiful, uninhabited island. On the Myocardial Infarctions we have _(as he starts listing names, a picture flashes of each person): _Dr. Kerry Weaver, Chief of the ER

Dr. Susan Lewis, former attending physician

Dr. Doug Ross, former pediatric fellow

Dr. Mark Greene, ER attending

Dr. Anna Del Amico, former pediatric resident 

Dr. John Carter, ER resident

Dr. Jing-Mei Chen, ER resident

Dr. Dave Malucci, ER resident

On the Pulmonary Embolisms, we have: Dr. Luka Kovac, ER attending

Abby Lockhart, OB nurse-turned med student-

turned ER nurse

Dr. Elizabeth Corday, Associate Chief of 

Surgery

Carol Hathaway, former head nurse

Dr. Robert Romano, Chief Ass—I mean, Chief 

of Staff

Randi Fronzack, desk clerk

Dr. Peter Benton, surgical consultant 

Dr. Kim Legaspi, psychiatrist 

The two teams will be on opposite sides of the island, and have five days to settle in before the first immunity challenge. Let's join them, where they're only a few hundred feet from shore.

__

(All sixteen members are in the raft. Most of them are rowing, except Randi, who is tanning.)

Kerry: Randi! Why don't you help row for a while?

Randi (annoyed): I'm busy.

(Kerry rolls her eyes)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Susan _(whispering to Mark)_: So, that foreign guy…

Mark: Luka?

Susan: Is he with anyone?

Mark: Attached at the hip with Abby.

Susan _(watching Luka and Abby whispering and giggling together)_: Damn.

Dave _(overhearing their conversation)_: Don't worry sweetheart, I'm single.

Mark: Shut up, Dave.

Susan: Who _are_ you?

Dave: Dave Malucci, resident. You'll get to know me _very_ well. _(Winks at her.)_

Susan: Oh, God.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Romano _(babbling to Elizabeth)_: …So anyway, I was really worried about leaving Gretel, but now I think it may be a good thing for a little while. I just hope the babysitter remembers to give her only bottled Evian water. Gretel can't stand tap water, and I'd prefer that she have the best.

Elizabeth: You're pathetic.

Romano _(He doesn't seem to hear Elizabeth. He sighs, and puts his arm around Elizabeth who promptly shoves it away)_: It's beautiful here, isn't it Lizzie? Just you, me, a group of ingrates, the beach and the water. Even better, Tumor Boy over there is on the other team. _(Conspiratorially)_ You know, whatever happens on the island stays on the island.

Elizabeth _(moving to the end of the raft by Mark)_: Stay away from me, you arrogant little prick! _(To Mark)_ He's hitting on me again.

Mark: Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be voted off first.

Elizabeth: I wish I'd be with you.

Mark: I know, me too.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Peter _(talking to Kim)_: If people would just understand that it's not always necessary to perform complicated procedures. I mean, sure, sometimes you have to perform a standard thoracotomy or ex-lap, but some people want to be cut open at the slightest tenderness. It's ridiculous, don't you think_? (He looks over at Kim who is now snoring softly)_ Dr. Legaspi? Dr. Legaspi?

Kim: Huh? Oh, sorry. Yes, I completely agree with you, Dr. Benton. _(Turns away and makes a "What is he talking about?" face)_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Abby: Luka, I think that woman sitting by Mark has a crush on you.

Luka: Why?

Abby: Because she hasn't stopped staring at you.

__

(Luka turns around and catches Susan, who quickly turns away and pretends to be talking to Mark.)

Luka: This should certainly be an interesting experience.

Abby: I don't think there's any chance that Maggie will find me here.

Luka _(whispering in her ear)_: You know, we could sneak off into the woods tonight.

Abby _(nonchalantly)_: Maybe.

Luka: Maybe? 'Cause, you know, that woman over there seems real interested in me…

Abby: You will not!

Luka: No?

Abby: Nope.

Luka: I'm afraid I might need a little convincing.

__

(Abby leans over and kisses him deeply and passionately.)

Dave: Hey, get a room!

__

(Abby breaks the kiss.)

Abby: Convinced?

Luka: Oh, yeah.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Doug: So, that's the guy?

Carol: Who?

Doug: The one making out with the girl.

Carol _(pretending not to know what he's talking about)_: Luka? What about him?

Doug: Is he, you know, the one you dated before you came to Seattle?

Carol: We never really dated.

Doug: That's him? Wow.

Carol: What.

Doug: I just kind of expected him to be ugly.

Carol _(amused)_: Why?

Doug: Because you left him for me.

Carol _(smiling, turns serious)_: He's a wonderful man, Doug, you should get to know him.

Doug: Who's the girl he's with?

Carol: Abby Lockhart. She was my OB nurse and helped deliver Kate. Then she transferred to the ER as a med student.

Doug: Well, I'm happy for those two.

Carol: Why's that?

Doug: He won't want to steal you away from me. _(Kisses her.)_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Carter: How's Philadelphia?

Anna: Hectic, as usual. I really needed a break.

Carter: Are you and Max still together?

Anna: We're engaged.

Carter (shocked): Congratulations.

Anna: Thanks…Are you seeing anyone?

Carter: No…there is this girl, but…Never mind. It's a long story.

Anna: You'll have to tell me sometime.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dave: So, Jing-Mei, looking forward to some island romance?

Jing-Mei: Perhaps.

Dave: You know, I think Carter's hooked on that blonde chick, so really, I'd be the only eligible bachelor.

Jing-Mei: In your dreams.

Dave _(suggestively)_: Every night.

__

(Chen pushes him off the raft.)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

(The sixteen castaways drag the raft onto the beach, where Dr. Anspaugh is waiting.)

Donald: Welcome to paradise, everyone. Before you set off to your camps, though, there are a few rules to explain. Every few days there will be an immunity challenge. The losing team will have to vote off a member. When there are nine survivors left, the teams will merge and continue voting people off until the final three. Those three will compete in one last challenge. The winner will receive half a million dollars.

Robert _(indignantly)_: You told me a million!

Donald _(shrugs)_: Hey, we're a County hospital. Okay, Myocardial Infarctions, your camp is located on the beach on the north side of the island. Pulmonary Embolisms, yours is south, next to the waterfall. Now it's time to say good-byes and depart.

__

(Mark and Elizabeth kiss, as do Doug and Carol. Carter gets a last AA pep talk from Abby, Kerry and Kim exchange longing looks, and everyone goes in their separate directions.)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Randi: The only real reason I came on this little outing was because otherwise I can't afford a vacation. Plus it's better than sitting at the desk listening to whining patients and trying to restrain myself from pulling Amira's hair out.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Susan: Why'd I come? I miss Mark, Carter, Carol, Doug…hell, sometimes even Kerry…I needed a reunion.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Robert: Okay troops, the first thing we need to do is get the lay of the land. Where we can sleep, build a fire, fish, what we can eat, etc., etc. Get to work!

__

(Luka, Abby, Peter and Kim set off to build a shelter in the woods, Carol and Elizabeth go to find fresh water, and Romano and Randi try to start a fire.)

Peter: I don't think I'll be able to take much crap from Romano. He's already getting on my nerves.

Kim: At least he doesn't treat you like a leper because of your sexual preference.

Peter: Don't worry too much about that. He's just a homophobe. 

Luka: This looks like a good place to start.

Abby: I'll look for something to make a roof with.

Kim: I'll help you, Abby.

__

(They walk off.)

Luka: So, are you disappointed Cleo didn't come?

Peter: Not at all. I needed a break from her.

Luka: I don't think I'd be able to stay away from Abby for that long.

Peter: So you two are pretty serious?

Luka: Getting there.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Romano: So, uh, Randi, you're in the gossip mill. Do you know if Lizzie likes me?

Randi: Nobody likes you.

Romano: Nobody? Why not?

__

(Randi gives him one of her "duh" looks.)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Carol: How are things going at County?

Elizabeth: The usual. Romano and Malucci are both worse than ever, though. How are you, Doug and the girls?

Carol: I think Doug likes the private practice, to have someone to go home to. Kate and Tess are seventeen months, and they're walking and talking now.

Elizabeth: That's wonderful.

Carol _(tentatively)_: How has Luka been? I left really fast, and haven't talked to him since I said goodbye.

Elizabeth: Mopey at first, but he and Abby seem to be getting on well.

Carol: And Carter? I heard about the rehab thing, I just couldn't believe it. 

Elizabeth: We were all as shocked as you. None of us saw it coming, but…it's Carter. I never imagined it would happen to him…He has his good days and his bad days, like anyone else…Time will tell.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

(At the Myocardial Infarction's Camp)

Kerry: Okay, I've taken the liberty of making out schedules. Today we need to build a shelter and start a fire. Tomorrow is fishing and—

Doug: Hey! Who died and left you in charge?

Susan _(to Mark)_: Here we go.

Doug: May I remind you that you are not Chief while we are on this island?

Kerry: Somebody needs to take on the role of leader, Doug.

Doug: And you've elected yourself?

Kerry _(fuming)_: I'm sure everyone here would prefer my leadership to your screwball antics, Dr. Ross!

Doug _(shouting)_: You don't have leadership! You have a dictatorship!

Kerry: Let's take a vote! Right here, right now! Who would rather have me lead you all to victory?

__

(Everyone looks uncomfortably at one another, except Susan.)

Susan: Oh, what the hell, I don't work for you anymore. I vote for Doug!

Doug: Mark? What about you? You told me how she stabbed you in the back to become Chief again! How about some payback?

Mark _(nervously)_: Uh, sorry Kerry, but I think I'm going to have to vote for Doug.

__

(Kerry gives him a look of death.)

Mark _(meekly)_: Well, he is my best friend.

Malucci: Chief, you know I respect and fear you, but I'm going with Dr. Ross.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dave: What can I say? Doug Ross is my idol.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Doug: Three to zero, Weaver. Ready to give in yet?

Kerry: Never! Carter, Chen, Anna? What about you?

Anna: Well, Doug really befriended and supported me when I first arrived at County…I vote for him. Sorry, Kerry.

Doug: Four to zero, I win!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kerry: God, I hate Doug! Manipulating everyone like that. He breaks all the rules, gets away with it, and he's a legend at County, besides being everyone's best friend! I guarantee he'll get my vote if we lose the first immunity challenge.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

(That night at the P.E. camp)

Robert: Lizzie, come sleep next to me!

Elizabeth: I'd rather disembowel myself with two dull butter knives.

Kim: I think you should take that as a "No."

Robert: You just want Lizzie for yourself!

__

(Kim rolls her eyes.)

Elizabeth: For your information, Robert, I would sooner become a lesbian than sleep with you.

Peter: Elizabeth, you can come sleep by Kim and me.

Elizabeth: Why thank you Peter. _(Gives Romano a "ha ha" smile, while he grumbles about nobody liking him. Elizabeth lies down beside Peter and Carol.)_

Elizabeth _(sighing)_: I miss Mark.

Carol: I miss Doug and the girls.

Elizabeth: I can't wait until the teams merge.

Robert: What a joyous day that will be! You and Tumor Boy reunited!

Elizabeth: Shut up, you miserable excuse for a man!

Robert: Randi, you like me, right?

__

(His reply is the sound of Randi snoring.)

Robert _(to himself)_: Great, no island romance for Rocket. There's only guy on the team getting any…speaking of which, where are Kovac and Lockhart?

Kim (sleepily): They snuck out for a moonlit rendezvous while we were arguing.

Robert: Some people have all the luck.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

(At the M.I. camp, as they're getting ready to go to sleep.)

Dave: Hey, Jing-Mei, there's a spot right next to me.

Jing-Mei: Go to hell, Malucci.

Dave: You know you want me, baby.

__

(She rolls her eyes.)

Mark: So, Susan, what do you think of Elizabeth?

Susan: She seems nice…I'm happy for you Mark.

Mark: What about you? Have you found anyone?

Susan _(hesitating)_: No.

Mark _(whispering)_: You will.

John: Do you ever miss County?

Anna: Sometimes…but I've spent too much of my life regretting things.

John:…I miss you.

Anna: I know…I miss you too.

Dave: You know, Dr. Ross, everyone still talks about you in the ER.

Doug: Really?

Dave: Yeah! You're every young resident's idol.

Doug: How do you and Weaver get along?

Dave: Chief and I fight, but never like you two did.

Doug _(patting Dave on the back)_: Ah, the legacy continues.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

(On the P.E. beach.)

Abby: I can't believe we're doing this.

__

(Luka puts his arms around her waist and kisses her neck.)

Luka: Why? I don't think anyone will miss us.

__

(He kisses her lips.)

Abby: Have you ever made love on a beach before?

Luka _(as he kisses her)_: Ask me again tomorrow. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Donald: This scene has been edited due to its graphic nature and the fact that many of our viewers are underage. However, you can find it on the video "Survivor, ER Style: Uncut and Uncensored." We are now at the end of day one. There have been reunions, feuds, romances and threats; basically another average day for the staff of Cook County Hospital.

To be continued… 


	2. Day 2

Survivor, ER Style: Part 2

Survivor, ER Style: Part 2

By Adrienne

Spoilers: Everything through "Survival of the Fittest" except for Elizabeth's pregnancy and Carter's relationship with Rena. Also some speculation for "Fear of Commitment."

Disclaimer: I do not own "Survivor" or "ER" and make no money off this story.

Author's Note: The rules and everything aren't exactly the same as on "Survivor", so bear with me. I live for feedback, so please email me!

Day 2

Donald: Welcome to Day 2 of "Survivor, ER Style." Previously we had another one of the infamous Ross/Weaver battles, a moonlit tryst and some blatant hostility by some team members. How will it go today? We'll just have to wait and see.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Carter: You know, I thought I had gotten over Anna, I really did. But she was the love of my life, and seeing her again…more beautiful than ever…it's just like old times.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

(The M.I. Beach in the morning.)

Anna _(yawning)_: Morning, Carter.

Carter _(startled)_: Oh! Hey, Anna.

Anna: Did you sleep okay? You look pretty tired.

Carter: Seven years of getting no sleep, I guess I'm just used to it.

Anna: Are you Chief Resident now?

Carter: No…I…it's a long story.

Anna _(confused and worried)_: Okay.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Doug: Ah, me and Weaver: Together again. What a nightmare! She's still the bureaucratic and ambitious bitch I always knew she was.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Doug _(cheerfully)_: Hello, Kerry.

Kerry: What do you want?

Doug: You know, catch up, reminisce about the good old days.

Kerry: Were there ever good days between us?

Doug: There would've been if it hadn't been for…never mind.

Kerry: Wait! Hadn't been for what?

Doug: Nothing, nothing.

Kerry: Say it! Come on, you were going to say, "If it hadn't been for your personality."

Doug: I only did my job, Kerry, and you know it. That's why you hate me so much.

Kerry: You were an irresponsible doctor who didn't follow the rules, Doug, and after three years you finally paid the consequences.

Doug: Sometimes you have to break the rules, Kerry, it's called moral judgement, something you obviously don't have!

Kerry: I still have my job. What about you?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kerry: God, I wanted to slap him. Arrogant and cocky until the end.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

(Dave and Mark are still sleeping, side by side.)

Dave _(moaning and rolling onto Mark)_: Oh, Jing-Mei, come back! Don't leave me…No, Chief, not the cane again!

Mark _(waking up)_: Get off me, Malucci! Malucci, wake up!

Dave: No, Ma, another five minutes…

__

(Mark slaps his head.)

Dave: Huh? What? Dr. Greene…uh, what happened?

Mark _(thinking evil thoughts)_: You were dreaming about Kerry Weaver?

Dave _(horrified)_: Did I say anything?

Mark: Uh, yeah, that you love her, and have never seen any woman as sexy as she is.

Dave _(mystified)_: Huh, a dream about the Chief!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Doug: Okay kids, here are today's plans: We already have shelter and fire, so our next tasks will be gathering coconuts, fishing, and finding whatever else we can scrounge up. So, Anna, Carter, you go fishing, Mark, Susan and I will gather the coconuts, and Kerry, Jing-Mei and Dave, search the island for anything edible.

Kerry _(to Dave and Jing-Mei)_: Ready guys?

Dave _(remembering the dream Mark told him he had)_: Sure, Chief.

Jing-Mei: Let's just get this over with.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

(At the P.E. camp.)

Robert: Ah, Dr. Kovac. Have you seen Lizzie?

Luka: She, Abby, Kim, Carol and Randi all decided to take a swim.

Robert _(excited)_: Hmm...I'll have to drop by that little party later. So, Luka, may I call you Luka?

Luka: I suppose.

Robert: Where did you and Nurse Lockhart disappear to last night?

Luka _(blushing)_: Uh, we took a walk.

Robert _(studying his face)_: I think you have a hickey on the side of your neck.

__

(Luka, flustered, covers the hickey)

Robert _(smirking)_: Must've been one hell of a walk.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

(Elizabeth, Abby, Carol, Kim and Randi are all swimming in the ocean.)

Elizabeth: You're looking awfully tired this morning, Abby.

__

(They all giggle.)

Abby: So, everyone knows?

Randi: Of course. Not much to gossip around here about.

Carol: You're lucky, having your boyfriend on the same team.

Kim: Yeah, Luka seems like a great guy.

Abby: He is.

Elizabeth: Tell us what he's like in bed!

Randi: Or on the beach.

__

(They all laugh again.)

Abby _(blushing)_: Incredible.

Elizabeth: Oh, you have to give us more than that!

Abby: Well, he's gentle, very considerate…he has the longest fingers, and a great body…basically your perfect lover.

Kim: Depending on your preferences. But, I do have to admit, if anyone were to convert me, it would be him.

__

(More giggling.)

Robert: What's all this laughing about, ladies?

Elizabeth: None of your business.

Robert: Oh, I see. Talking about all of my perfections again, are we Lizzie?

Elizabeth: Hardly.

Robert: Well, anyway, I just came to tell you girls to come back to the beach for today's assignments.

Kim: Why do you get to order us around?

Robert: Because I'm Chief of Staff, and if you don't follow my orders, I'll have all of your asses when we get back to County.

__

(Back on the beach.)

Robert: Now, I know it is everyone's goal to beat Weaver, so I stole a look at her daily schedule. By now I'm sure she's been overthrown, but to be on the safe side, we need to follow her plans and do even more. So, Lizzie and I will go fishing, Nurse Hathaway and Kovac will hunt for more food on the island, Lockhart, Benton and Legaspi will search for more firewood, and Randi will stay here to keep the fire going. Go to work!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Carol: So, Luka…how have you been?

Luka: Oh, you know, busy with work…

Carol: How long have you and Abby been seeing each other?

Luka: For about six months now.

Carol: I'm happy for you.

Luka: What about you? How have you been?

Carol: I've never been happier.

Luka: How are the girls?

Carol: Walking and talking. It's impossible to keep up with them.

Luka: I'm sure they're beautiful.

Carol: So, are you and Abby pretty serious?

Luka _(shyly)_: You could say that.

Carol _(teasingly)_: Wedding bells and babies in the future?

Luka: I don't know, we want to take it slow right now. But maybe in a couple years.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Carol: I'm glad he's found someone else. I still feel guilty about the way I left, I know he cared about me and the girls…I cared about him too…And then there are all of those "What ifs?" I do wonder about it sometimes, what would have happened with us if I hadn't gone to Seattle. But I guess I'll never know.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

(On a raft out on the ocean.)

Robert: Lizzie, are you and Tumor Boy really that serious?

Elizabeth: Robert, we're engaged. What do you think?

Robert: So I have absolutely no chance?

Elizabeth: If nuclear holocaust were to happen and you and I were the only people left on earth and it was up to us to recreate the human race, you still would have absolutely no chance.

Robert: Well, if you had to choose between me and Malatucci, who would you pick?

Elizabeth: Truthfully?

Robert: Yeah.

Elizabeth: I'd kill myself before I chose.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Elizabeth: God, he's getting on my nerves. It's bad enough being away from Mark, but being hit on by Romano constantly is worse. Maybe I'll plan a mutiny against him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

(At the M.I. Camp)

Jing-Mei: I can't believe we got stuck with Malucci.

Kerry: Maybe we could kill him and bury his body in the woods.

Dave: Hey! I heard that.

__

(Jing-Mei and Kerry both roll their eyes.)

Kerry: Malucci, you're the loudest snorer I've ever heard. 

Dave (panicking, remembering the supposed dream): Uh, oh, really? 

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I should've brought earplugs as my luxury item.

Dave: I didn't, uh, talk in my sleep though, did I?

__

(Kerry and Jing-Mei look at each other mischievously.)

Kerry and Jing-Mei: Maybe.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Carter: We're never going to catch any fish.

Anna: We're quite the optimist, aren't we?

Carter: Sorry, but I'm already getting sick of rice and coconuts.

Anna: I don't blame you. But if there's one good thing about that diet, I'll lose some weight.

Carter: You don't need to lose weight, Anna. You're beautiful just as you are.

Anna _(blushing)_: Thanks.

Carter: So, are you still doing pediatrics?

Anna: Yeah.

Carter: You were always great with kids.

Anna: Sometimes I wonder if I want to stay in the ER though. Too many tragedies come through the doors.

Carter: I know what you mean. I'd miss it, though. The chaos, all the weirdoes, having to make split-second decisions…

Anna: There's nothing else like it, is there?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Susan: Do you remember that one time we put Carter's leg in a cast, and then there was that 40-car pile up and he had to go through all the traumas with that thing on?

Mark _(laughing)_: How could I forget? Later he came to me and told me that a patient sawed it off of him.

Doug: Where was I for all of this?

Mark: I believe you were on vacation with Linda Farrell, the pharmaceuticals lady.

Doug: Ah, yes, Linda. I'd forgotten about her.

Susan: So, is Kerry still giving you crap?

Mark: Of course, it's Kerry.

Doug: How's Carter doing? I heard about the drug thing.

Susan: What drug thing? 

Mark: He and a med student were stabbed, she died and Carter ended up addicted to pain killers.

Susan: Oh, God.

Mark: That was our reaction. I couldn't believe it. Benton took him to rehab in Atlanta, and he was gone for three months. He's better now, I guess.

Doug: You remember Carter when he was a third-year?

Susan: He was such a little kid! Always full of questions…

Doug: Say, when did Deb Chen come back?

Mark: About a year ago, but don't call her Deb anymore. It's Jing-Mei; Carter's the only one that can get away with calling her Deb.

Susan: Are he and Jing-Mei together?

Mark: I don't think so, but she was really there for him after the stabbing.

Doug: I notice he's been looking rather longingly at Anna.

Susan: Who's that?

Mark: The blonde one.

Susan: Ah, okay.

Mark: That's a bad idea. I know what happened last time.

Susan: Got his heart broken?

Doug: Yup. She's engaged now, too. 

Susan: Carter can't catch a break, can he?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Susan: Wow, I've missed a lot…I still can't believe Carter was addicted to drugs…He was always so sweet and innocent. But I guess no one stays like that.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	3. Day 3

"Survivor, ER Style: Part 3"

"Survivor, ER Style: Part 3"

By: Adrienne

Spoilers: Everything through "Survival of the Fittest" except Elizabeth's pregnancy and Carter's relationship with Rena.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Survivor" or "ER" and make no money off of this story.

Author's Note: The rules and everything aren't exactly the same as on "Survivor", so please bear with me here. I live for feedback, so please email me!

Day 3

__

(Morning at the MI camp. Mark and Jing-Mei are hovering over a sleeping Malucci.)

Mark _(shakes him)_: Dave, Dave wake up!

Dave _(thinking he's at the hospital)_: Where's the patient? 

Jing-Mei: No patient, Dave. We just figured we should wake you up from that bad dream that you were having.

Dave: What did I say?

Mark: Same as yesterday. That you love Dr. Weaver, you think she's beautiful, blah blah blah.

Dave: Did she hear?

Jing-Mei: No, but if you would like me to tell her…

Dave: NO!

Mark: So, Dave, do you really have a crush on Kerry?

Dave: The Chief? I don't know.

Jing-Mei: Well, why else would you be having those dreams about her?

Mark: It must be subconscious. These things often manifest themselves in dreams.

Dave: Really?

Jing-Mei: Yeah, didn't you learn that during your psych rotation?

Dave: Wow, I have a crush on the Chief. I can't believe it. I need to take a walk, sort things out.

Mark: Okay, we'll be getting breakfast with everyone else.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Susan: I'm already sick of the rice. I don't know how much more of it I can take.

Dave: Hey, look what I found! _(Holds up worms.)_

Jing-Mei: What are those?

Dave: Worms, of course.

Jing-Mei: How sad that you're so easily amused.

Carter: Are you actually going to eat them?

Dave: Sure, they're good for protein.

Anna: That's sick.

Dave: Any of you lovely ladies care to join me in a romantic dinner.

Kerry: Of worms? You call that romantic?

Dave: I can make anything romantic, Chief. Care to experience the charm of David Malucci?

Kerry: Not particularly.

Dave: Please!

Kerry: I said no Dave.

Dave _(disappointed)_: Fine. What about you Susan?

Susan: No thanks.

Dave: Come on, it'll be fun.

Mark: Leave her alone, Malucci.

Dave: Fine, fine.

__

(Doug walks in, carrying fish.)

Doug: Look what I caught!

Susan: Fish! Oh my God, I'm dying for something besides coconuts and rice!

Kerry: They look great, Doug.

Doug: Paws off, Weaver, they're mine.

Dave: I hate to interrupt this joyous occasion, but those fish are poisonous.

Doug: What? No, they're not. You're just bullshitting me, Malucci.

Dave: I'm serious!

Carter: He's probably right. Dave went to med school in Grenada, he knows all about this stuff.

Doug: Well, in that case, Weaver, they're all yours.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

(At the PE camp.)

Robert: Did you sleep well Lizzie?

Elizabeth: Yes, Robert, for the third time this morning, I slept very well.

Robert: Just trying to make conversation.

Elizabeth: You keep asking me the same questions over and over and it's becoming quite irritating.

Robert: Sorry…so, did you sleep well?

Elizabeth: Argh! _(Whacks Robert on the head.)_

Robert: What was that for?

Kim: You deserved that, you know.

Robert: You stay out of this. I know what you're up to, trying to get on Lizzie's good side so you can turn her into a lesbian. Well, I won't let it happen!

Kim: You know, some people say that homophobics only fear homosexuality because they're afraid of confronting their own sexuality and what they may find.

Robert: What are you implying?

Elizabeth _(laughing)_: I think she's trying to say that you're a closeted homosexual.

Robert _(grabs a torch and starts chasing Kim)_: You're gonna pay for that, Legaspi!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

(On the PE beach. Randi, Carol and Abby are tanning while Peter and Luka are collecting firewood.)

Peter: No fair. We do all the work, and the girls just lay around in the sun all day.

Luka: No kidding.

Peter: Hey, you three! Why don't you come over here and help us?

Randi: Why don't you try and make me?

Abby: Hey, I do all your scut work at the hospital, I deserve a break.

Carol: Yeah, I put up with your crap for six years, Peter. You can deal with a little manual labor.

Luka: Come on Abby, please?

Abby: Luka, I'm sure you're handling it just fine by yourself.

Luka: That's it.

__

(Luka walks over to where they are laying and picks Abby up.)

Abby: Hey! Luka, what are you doing!

__

(He ignores her protests and walks out into the ocean and throws her in.)

Abby _(laughing and soaking wet)_: You are so gonna get it now, Kovac! 

__

(She pushes him over and they begin splashing each other.)

Peter: Kovac, get your ass over here and help me!

Luka _(laughing)_: I'm busy Peter! Why don't you go find Romano?

__

(Luka trips and falls on top of Abby.)

Luka: Having fun?

Abby: Definitely. _(They kiss.)_ You know Carol and Randi are watching…

Luka: I don't care.

__

(Abby laughs and pushes him off her and into the water again, and runs up on shore, and Luka follows her. They are sitting on the beach drying off under the heat of the sun when they hear a scream.)

Randi: What the hell was that?

Carol: I don't know.

__

(Suddenly Kim and Romano still carrying his torch run out from the woods onto the beach.)

Kim: Somebody help me! He's gone insane!

Carol: Oh my God, he really has snapped!

__

(Robert's running down the beach towards Randi, who puts her foot out and trips him. He lands face first in the sand.)

Robert _(spitting sand out of his mouth)_: No fair, she tripped me!

Kim: Well, you were trying to kill me!

Robert: Excuses, excuses.

Peter: Where's Elizabeth?

Robert: We left Lizzie all alone. It's your fault it she was killed by a wild boar, Legaspi!

__

(Robert starts running back in the direction he came from to find Elizabeth.)

Randi: What was that about?

Kim: He thinks I'm trying to turn Elizabeth into a lesbian, and I hinted that he may be hostile towards homosexuals because he is one, and is afraid to admit it.

__

(Everyone laughs.)

Carol: This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be.

Peter: Not for me, I'm the one doing all the work.

Carol: Lighten up, Peter. We're on a beautiful tropical island for god's sake.

Peter: I can't help it!

Luka: Maybe we should get back to camp.

Abby: Yeah, Elizabeth might've killed Romano by now.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Abby: I'm glad everyone's having a good time, we needed a break from the ER. It's great to see Luka smile so much, I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. This is a whole other side of him I haven't experienced before.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

(That evening at the MI camp.)

Mark: Hey Susan.

Susan: Hey.

Mark: Want to take a walk up to that cliff? We can watch the sunset.

Susan: I'd love to.

__

(At the top of the cliff.)

Mark: So how are Chloe and Suzie doing?

Susan: Well, Chloe's…Chloe. Still irresponsible, still dating drug-addicted losers. Suzie's great though. She's seven now, and so smart. She says she wants to be a doctor like me.

Mark: That's what Rachel says too.

Susan: So what does Elizabeth do?

Mark: She's the Associate Chief of Surgery.

Susan: Wow…have you two set a wedding date?

Mark: Not yet, we figured we'd wait to do that after we come back from this.

Susan: Planning on having more kids?

Mark: Eventually…it'll be hard for Elizabeth because she works so much, though.

Susan: …Are you happy? 

Mark: …Sometimes I'm not sure…but yeah, I think I am…you?

Susan: Not as much as I should be…I guess I regret so many things that I've done…I think about that day at Union Station all the time…

Mark: Me too…

Susan: Well, that's all in the past…we've both moved on.

Mark: Yeah.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mark: Have I really moved on? I do love Elizabeth. I love her with all my heart, it's just that I can't help but think what I could've had with Susan…maybe what I still could have. I loved her, but more than that, she was my best friend…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jing-Mei: You okay, John?

Carter: Yeah, I'm fine.

Jing-Mei: You sure?

Carter: …I guess maybe not.

Jing-Mei: What's wrong?

Carter: …Anna.

Jing-Mei: What's going on between you two?

Carter: I thought that I was completely over her…she left three years ago and now she's engaged.

Jing-Mei: …You're gonna be okay, John.

Carter: You know, I've been to hell and back this past year, and I thought I was doing just fine…but now, seeing her again…it just brings up bad memories.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jing-Mei: God, I knew this trip wasn't a good idea for John. He has enough to deal with, and now stirring up the past…I'm just afraid of what he might do.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Anna: So you and Carol are in Seattle now?

Doug: Yup, for about a year.

Anna: Have any kids?

Doug: Twin girls, Tess and Kate. They're a year and a half.

Anna: Wow…You like it out there?

Doug: Yeah, it's great. 

Anna: How do you like being a father?

Doug: It's incredible…I thought that I would be prepared for it, but I wasn't…everyday when I wake up, they're there, smiling and happy. These two beautiful little creatures that I helped create.

Anna: I always knew you'd be a good father, Doug.

Doug: What about you? I heard you're engaged to Max.

Anna: Yeah. He went through rehab, cleaned up his act.

Doug: …You know, Carter—

Anna: I know…and I don't want to hurt him…but I just don't feel the same way. He was a great friend to me, but it would be unfair to both of us if we got involved.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Anna: What I told Doug is the truth; Carter is a great friend, but just a friend. I love Max, and though he may have problems, he's gotten through them, and I need to be there for him. I really don't want to hurt Carter…it almost makes me hope I get voted off first.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dave: Hey Chief.

Kerry: Hi Malucci.

Dave: …So, you like it on the island so far?

Kerry: It's okay, I guess…I miss running water.

Dave: I think everyone does…You know, this is kind of nice, us talking like this.

Kerry: Yeah, you're not as much of a narcissistic macho ruffian as I thought you were.

Dave: Well, I'll take that as a compliment.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

(Evening at the PE camp. Carol and Elizabeth are on the beach looking at the stars.)

Carol: Aren't the stars beautiful? 

Elizabeth: Yes, they are.

Carol: Sometimes Doug and I lay on the roof of our house and just look at the stars for hours.

Elizabeth: Sounds romantic.

Carol: Yeah, it is…I miss Doug.

Elizabeth: I miss Mark.

Carol: So how did Mark propose?

Elizabeth: Well, we were looking at houses, and he told me to look in the freezer, because it had an ice cube maker, and the ring was in there.

Carol: That's sweet.

Elizabeth: It was…I was shocked, I couldn't believe he was proposing to me.

Carol: I'm glad you two found each other. He was so unhappy for so many years.

Elizabeth: After his divorce from Jenn?

Carol: No, it was later than that. It began on the day Susan left. I remember that day because Lydia got married…Mark was moping around and finally Doug just told him to go to Union Station to tell her how he felt.

Elizabeth: Who's Susan?

Carol: Susan Lewis, she was a resident in the ER. She's on the other team, actually.

Elizabeth: I had no idea.

Carol: Yeah, they were best friends, knew each other since med school. I think Mark was in love with her for a long time, he was just too scared to tell her.

Elizabeth _(lost in thought and worry)_: Oh…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Elizabeth: In a way I'm glad Carol told me about Susan, but now I just can't help but worry. I mean, I trust Mark, but what if this Susan tries to get back together with him? I don't know what I would do if I lost him…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Peter: God, I hate Romano.

Kim: Doesn't everybody?

Peter: I mean, he thinks he can walk over anyone and get away with it.

Kim: That's because he does it every day.

Peter: I heard he fired you.

Kim: Yeah, a couple times, but I got rehired.

Peter: He did the same to me last fall.

Kim: Really?

Peter: Yeah, he got fined for some EMTALA violation, which I reported, so he fired me. It was ridiculous. I had just gotten the surgical attending position too. Why'd you get fired?

Kim: For being a lesbian.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Robert: So, Randi, why exactly does everyone hate me?

Randi: Do you really want to know?

Robert: Yeah.

Randi: Okay…Everyone hates you because you're a bigoted, mean-hearted, inconsiderate, narcissistic, homophobic Fascist. 

Robert: …Well, at least you're honest.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Luka: I had a good time today.

Abby: Me too, except for that part where you threw me into the ocean.

Luka: You deserved it!

Abby: I did not!

Luka _(seductively)_: Well, since you feel that way, how should I make it up to you?

Abby: I don't know.

Luka: Something like this? _(He kisses her.)_

Abby: Perfect.

__

(They continue kissing, and it becomes more passionate, as the screen fades to black.)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Donald: So, that's the end of Day 3 of "Survivor, ER Style." Murder attempts, poison fish, worm eating, bad dreams and water fights; what else could you ask for? Join us next week, and oh, we'd like to remind Dr. Kovac and Nurse Lockhart that this is supposed to be a **family** show. Thank you, and good night.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	4. Day 4

"Survivor, ER Style: Part 4"

"Survivor, ER Style: Part 4"

By: Adrienne

Spoilers: Everything through "Survival of the Fittest" except for Elizabeth's pregnancy and Carter's relationship with Rena.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Survivor" or "ER" and make no money off of this story.

Author's Note: The rules and everything aren't exactly the same as on "Survivor", so please bear with me here. I live for feedback, so please email me!

Day 4

Donald: Welcome to Day 4 of "Survivor, ER Style". Tensions are already rising on both teams, and the first immunity challenge is still a full day away. Who knows what time, lack of sanitation and loneliness will do to these formerly respectable people.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

__

(Sunrise at the PE's camp. Everyone is still asleep except for Romano who is sitting next to Elizabeth.)

Robert _(whispering)_: Lizzie? Lizzie, wake up!

Elizabeth _(without opening her eyes)_: Hmmm? Mark? Is that you?

Robert: Open your eyes, Lizzie!

Elizabeth _(opening her eyes)_: Bloody hell, Robert! What do you think you're doing?

Robert: I wanted to see if you'd like to take a stroll along the beach and watch the sun rise.

Elizabeth _(shouting)_: Get it through your bald little skull: I am with Mark, and I love him, not you!

Robert: You don't mean that, Lizzie!

Kim _(waking up)_: What's going on? Is the fire out?

Robert: None of your business, Legaspi! If it were up to me, you'd be stranded on this island forever!

__

(Kim gives him the finger and falls back to sleep.)

Luka: Please God, not again!

Randi: I wish they would all just keep their traps shut.

Peter _(snorting)_: Look who's talking!

Randi: Shut up! I still have the negatives from the pictures of when Carter did your appy, so if you don't want them blown up, framed and hung all over admit, I'd keep your mouth shut!

Carol: It's still dark out, why don't we all just go back to sleep?

Elizabeth: I can't sleep anymore! I'm too upset! These have been the three longest days of my life and I miss Mark!

Peter: You can shut up too! I'm sick of hearing about your precious Mark!

Abby: God, I knew I should've brought along some Valium as a luxury item.

Elizabeth: Well, at least I'm not dating a robot!

Peter: What's that supposed to mean?

Elizabeth: You know what it means! 

Peter: There's nothing wrong with Cleo, right guys? _(He looks around at everyone who promptly looks away and begins whistling.)_ You know, Elizabeth, I think that tumor must've destroyed more of Mark's brain than the doctors thought, because if he still had his sanity, there's no way in hell he'd still be with you!

Robert: Hey, don't insult my Lizzie!

Elizabeth: I am not your Lizzie, I am not anyone's Lizzie for that matter! My name is Elizabeth, for god's sake! Can't you for once in your life use my real name?

Robert: Sorry Liz—er I mean Elizabeth.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Elizabeth: I hate both of them now. Robert's still obsessed with me, and now Peter's insulting Mark! How dare he, especially since he's dating little miss anorexic pediatrician robot.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Luka: Did you sleep well, sweetie?

Abby: Yeah, except I was so rudely awakened by Romano and Corday.

Luka: Why don't you go back to sleep?

Abby: Nah, I might as well do something productive now that I'm up.

Luka: How are you holding up?

Abby: Pretty well…I'm just worried about Carter.

Luka _(irritated by the mention of Carter)_: Why are you worried about him? You're not even his sponsor anymore.

Abby: I'm still his friend Luka!

Luka: He's a big boy, he can take care of himself without you helping him every step of the way! When we're at home you practically spend more time with him than with me.

Abby: You have no idea what you're talking about! God, you can get so jealous and possessive sometimes! _(She storms off, and sees Elizabeth, Carol, Randi and Kim on the beach up ahead.) _I hate men!

Elizabeth: So do I!

Randi _(sourly)_: Join the club.

Kim: That's why I'm a lesbian.

Carol: What did Luka do?

Abby: Nothing. Just being a jealous ass.

Carol: Gee that sounds familiar. Does Mark ever act like that, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: Only every day of his life.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

__

(Morning at the MI's camp.)

Kerry: How are you doing so far Carter?

Carter: Pretty well.

Kerry: I was a little worried when I heard you were going on this trip.

Carter: Why's that.

Kerry: Well you know, with missing the AA meetings and everything.

Carter: No, I'm fine.

Kerry: Good…so anyway, if we lose the immunity challenge, who are you going to vote for?

Carter _(realizing why she began talking to him)_: I don't know, Kerry. 

Kerry: Well, have you considered voting off Doug?

Carter: Not really, I think he's a great guy.

Kerry: Oh…well, anyway, think about it.

__

(Carter rolls his eyes as Kerry walks away.)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Dave: Hey Jing-Mei.

Jing-Mei: Hi Dave.

Dave: So say you were stranded on a desert island…

Jing-Mei: We are stranded on a desert island Dave.

Dave: Good point. Anyway, who would you want to be stranded with if you could only choose one person?

Jing-Mei: I don't know, probably Carter.

Dave: Why Carter?

Jing-Mei: Because he's nice and sweet and considerate.

Dave: And I'm not?

Jing-Mei: What do you think?

Dave: Okay, you got me on that one. But at least I'm sexy.

Jing-Mei: God, I can't wait to vote you off. _(She walks off.)_

Dave: Hey, Carter!

Carter: What is it, Dave?

Dave: So what's the deal with that blonde chick?

Carter: First of all she's not "that blonde chick", her name is Anna. Secondly you don't have a chance.

Dave: Why's that?

Carter: She's already taken.

Dave: Wow, you move fast, Carter. I'm proud.

Carter: Not me. She's engaged to a doctor in Philadelphia.

Dave: Ah, damn.

Carter: Running out of people to hit on, Dave?

Dave: Yeah, well, Anna's engaged, Jing-Mei hates me, and Dr. Greene would kill me if I touched that Susan chick, so that's everyone.

Carter: Well, you could still hit on Weaver.

Dave: You know, it does kind of turn me on when she yells at me, and I've been dreaming about her lately.

Carter: You need help.

Dave: You think she'd go for me?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Mark: So who are you guys gonna vote off if we lose the immunity challenge?

Doug: Weaver.

Susan: How did I know you were going to say that? I'm probably voting for Malucci.

Doug: Why? That kid has real potential.

Susan: Potential to become what? 

Doug: Me, of course.

Susan: What about you Mark?

Mark: I don't know. Probably Kerry or Dave.

Doug: Come on, vote for Weaver. You know you can't hurt her feelings, she's heartless. 

Susan: Weaver won't be voted off.

Doug: Why not?

Susan: Because all the women are sick of being hit on by Malucci, so we're voting for him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

__

(At the MI beach. Carter has his shirt off and his about to go into the ocean.)

Anna: Hey Carter.

Carter _(startled)_: Oh, hi Anna.

__

(Anna notices the scars on his back, and Carter's afraid that she's going to ask.)

Anna: Carter? What are those scars from?

Carter: Oh, um, nothing. 

Anna: You don't get scars like that from nothing.

Carter: I don't want to talk about it.

Anna: What happened to you, John? There's something different about you, something that's changed.

Carter: I said I don't want to talk about it, Anna.

Anna: Fine. _(Stalks off.)_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Carter: I didn't mean to make Anna angry, I just don't want her to know about what happened with the stabbing and the drugs…I'm afraid of what she'll think about me when I tell her. I don't want her to pity me or feel sorry for me. That's all anyone does once they find out what happens.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

__

(At the PE camp.)

Luka: Abby, please talk to me.

Abby _(walking off)_: Go away, Luka.

Luka: Abby!

Robert: Having girlfriend problems, Kovac?

Luka: Yes. Abby thinks that I'm jealous of Carter.

Peter: Chicks always think things like that.

Luka: I suppose. I just don't know what to do.

Robert: Make her jealous, and she'll come running back to you!

Luka: Will that work?

Peter: Every time.

Luka: How would I make her jealous?

Robert: By flirting with another woman of course! Didn't they teach you anything in Croatia?

Luka: Who would I flirt with?

Robert: Not Lizzie. She's mine.

Peter: No, she's not.

Robert: Yes, she is.

Peter: No she's not.

Robert: Yes she is infinity plus one, always more than you!

Peter _(rolling his eyes)_: Whatever. What about Randi?

__

(Luka looks at him like "are you kidding?")

Robert: Not Legaspi, she'd go all femi-Nazi on you.

Peter: So that leaves Carol.

Robert: Ah, yes, fair Nurse Hathaway. She dumped you before for that Ross guy, right?

__

(Luka glowers and walks away.)

Robert: What did I say?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Luka: Hmmm…maybe that bald little man isn't completely devoid of intelligence. If I flirt with Carol, it'll make Abby jealous…or maybe it would make her even angrier. _(Sighs.)_ American women.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

__


End file.
